


Circle the Drain

by kels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kels/pseuds/kels





	Circle the Drain

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Circle the Drain

“Dean! Cas! Please!”

Why does this keep happening to them, Castiel wondered as Sam continued to beg and scream. Dean had returned, eyes red and a bottle of Jack in his hand. Cas had heard Dean praying—falling or not, Cas was still an angel—though he knew better then to mention it.

Cas could see Dean’s soul reaching out for Sam’s own tortured one. It was sad to watch, Castiel would admit. When Dean’s bright soul would become within inches of the twisted black mess that was Sam’s, the younger Winchester’s cries would become louder and his soul would flinch and shrink away as if burned. Dean’s would slink back as he took a drink.

Castiel watched this go on for hours; Dean getting so close only to have Sam flinch away and scream. But Dean never gave up. Castiel held back a pitying sigh as Dean’s soul reached out once more, bracing himself for Sam’s pained cry.

It never came.

Blinking, Cas watched and listened as Sam’s soul remained motionless as Dean’s gently pressed against him. He could hear Sam whimpering in the panic room, though it never escalated past loud groans.

Dean set the bottle down—the first since he came down with it—and leaned against the door. Slowly, Sam’s soul pressed back, the black fading to a deep grey, then giving away to the brightness that was Sam Winchester.

Castiel looked on in awe as the two souls joined, caressing and blending together. Eventually, Sam’s whimpers and groans faded away to sighs and snores of exhaustion as the last of the demon blood faded from his system. Even Dean’s intoxication seemed to lessen at the unconscious touch of his brother.

And so, that was the first time Castiel witnessed two soul-mates come to the aid of the other.


End file.
